


The Neighbourhood

by pvtcheetah



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), this is my first story so dont come for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcheetah/pseuds/pvtcheetah
Summary: Tyler and his family live in a house in a really nice neighbourhood. One day Tyler his neighbors are moving to Europe. Tyler is really upset about that, until another family is moving into that house
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler and his family live in a small, nice and peaceful neighbourhood, where almost nothing happens. There are beautiful trees around almost all of the houses in their street, so it looks really fancy. And spring has just arrived, so the flowers are already starting to grow.

In the house next to them lives a very old couple, named the Coopers. They are really sweet, and Mrs. Cooper ( Susan ) is always baking for Tyler and his siblings, while Mr. Cooper ( John ) reads his newspapers on the couch.

Tyler has known the Coopers for years, since he and his siblings were little, and they feel like their grandparents to them.

Every day was a normal day, but today feels a little bit off. The sky is grey, and everyone is feeling tired. That was not really normal for a day in spring.

Tyler is in his room, sitting on his bed as he hears the doorbel ring. He walks downstairs and opens the door to see Mrs. Cooper standing there.

"Hii Susan, how are you?" he asks to the woman in front of him. "I'm alright kid, i baked cookies for you and you siblings, if you want?" she says, and she offers Tyler to give him a little box with cookies in it. "Yes sure! You can come in, if you want? We can eat them together." he answers. "Okay." Susan answers, and she walks inside the kitchen, as Tyler closes the front door and walks to the kitchen too.

Tylers mom, Kelly, is standing in the kitchen, washing the dishes, and she is surprised when she sees the two people walking to the kitchen.

"Hii Susan! Nice to see you!" she says, putting a plate down she was drying on the counter, and walking towards the woman to hug her.

"Hi Kelly," Susan says, when they pulled back. "Good to see you too. I baked cookies for the kids, maybe we can eat them here? I have something to tell you."

Tyler sees how his mom is frowning, but doesn't ask any questions. "I'll call them downstairs." he says, and he walks upstairs to his younger brothers room.

Tyler walks into their room and see his brothers who are playing fortnite on their playstation. "Zack, Jay, come downstairs. Susan's here and she baked cookies for us."They both look up with happy faces, as they turn the playstation off, and almost run to downstairs.

The brunette then walks into his sister Maddy's room, and he sees her doing a random make-up tutorial of James Charles. He chuckles, and Maddy flushes red. "Are you coming downstairs? Susan's here." Tyler says to his younger sister. She nods. "Sure, in a little moment." Tyler nods, and walks downstairs.

He sees his mom and Susan very busy talking in the living room, while his younger brother are eating almost all the cookies at the kitchen.

Tyler smacks Zack his hand, when he tries to get another cookie out the box. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" his younger brother says, while he's rubbing over the spot where his older brother hit him. Tyler chuckles. "You need to leave a few for your sister, otherwise it's not fair for her." he says, taking a cookie out the box, and then closing it.

Tyler sticks his tongue out to Zack and Jay, who are now kinda angry, but that's always over after 10 seconds.

After a moment Maddy comes downstairs, and sees the cookies on the kitchen table. "Oohh, we have cookies?!" she says, as she walks to the table. "Kids, are you all coming here? Susan needs to tell you something." Tyler and his siblings look up to their mom's voice, and they walk all to the living room, Maddy with the box of cookies.

Tyler sees his mom and Susan sitting on the couch, his mom with a not-so-happy-kinda-sad expression on her face. He frowns. "What's wrong?"  
"Just sit down everyone." his mom says, a little bit upset? He don't know.

They all go sit down on the couch at the other side of the living room, as they watch curious at their mom and neighbor, waiting on what's going to happen.  
"I- I.. we- uhh-" stammers Susan. "Me and John decided to move to Europe."


	2. The Neighbourhood

Tyler and his siblings are staring in disbelief at their mom and neighbor.

"T-This is a j-joke, ain't it? This can't be serious r-right?" Jay stutters, his heart broken. Tears are forming in Tyler's eyes, but he blinks so that they'll leave.

"Uhm.. n-no, this is not a joke. John and i decided to move to France, we already sold the house. There is no way back. We'll leave in a week. I'm really, really sorry kids." Susan explains, her eyes sparkling because of upcoming tears. Everyone nods.

Nobody's saying anything, everyone is processing what they just heard.

Everyone looks up to Zack when he walks to Susan, and gives her a hug. After a few seconds Tyler, Jay and Maddy hug her as well, and they are standing like that for maybe a few minutes.

They all let go. Then Jay asks the question everyone wants the answer of, but they're too afraid to ask.   
"Why are you gonna move though? It's perfect for you all here."

Susan sighs. "It is, it's perfect here. But the taxes are very expensive and we don't have that much money anymore. So we need to move where it's cheap but also perfect as here, and now we found this little house in France." she explains, and they all nod.

After that conversation they decide to order pizza and watch a movie.

-

"I think it's time for me to go, bye everyone!" Susan says, and everyone says "Bye!" back. "Bye Susan, see you." smiles Kelly. Susan smiles back, and she walks out of the front door.

Tyler and his siblings walk back upstairs, to their rooms. The brunette jumps on his bed and lays down. He sighs. He really doesn't want Susan and John to leave, they feel like their grandparents to them.

He also is really curious who the new neighbors are gonna be.Are they gonna be nice? Mean? Totally shit? He doesn't know.

Tyler looks at the clock on his phone. It says 11:14pm. He decides to change in some sweatpants and a T-shirt, and go to bed. He is really tired, but he can't sleep because of what happened that afternoon.

After 30 minutes, the brunette finally falls asleep.

-

Tyler wakes up in the morning from loud cursing outside. ''Dammit! This stupid barbecue!'' he hears. The boy stands up and walks to his window. When he looks outside he sees his neighbor John outside, trying to carry a barbecue in a box to inside their house, but it looks like he just dropped it on his foot.

Tyler chuckles, and then walks to his bathroom, to get a shower.

When he's finished showering, he wraps a towel around his waist, and walks back to his room, to get some clothes. He puts some sweatpants and a hoodie on, just nothing special. He also puts on his glasses, because he was having headaches again since a few feeks.

He looks at the clock hanging on the wall, it says 12:06, so he decides to go downstairs.

Tyler walks down the staircases as he sees his mom sitting at the kitchen table, with her phone. ''Hi mom, goodmorning.'' he says, as he gives a kiss on her cheek. 

''Goodmorning hun. You want something to eat?'' she asks. ''Yeah, i'm probably just getting some cereal, nothing special.'' Tyler answers, as he walks to the fridge to grab some milk. He puts the cereal and milk into a bowl, and goes to sit next to his mom.

''Did you sleep alright last night?'' his mom asks to him. ''Not really, i was thinking about Mrs. Cooper, i'm really gonna miss her when she's gone. And her cookies, ofcourse.'' he chuckles soft when he says that last sentence. His mom also chuckles. ''Yes, that's true. I'll miss her too. But maybe look at it from the bright side; maybe there is gonna live a really pretty girl?'' She winks. 

Tyler slighty cringes because of that comment. Why did she say that? He doesn't really know if he would be happy with that, but instead with telling that to his mom, he just nods and say ''Yeah, that would be cool.''

The brunette sighs. He doesn't know if he really wants to be with girls, but he needs to, because of his mom. She is really nice and stuff, but when you talk about sexualities she's a bitch. 'It's a sin to be in a relationship with a boy.' was a comment she once said.

Tyler stands up and puts his bowl in the sink, and walks back to upstairs, to his room.

He sighs again. Does he like boys? Or girls? No, definitly girls, the boy thinks. It HAS to be girls, or he will probably get kicked out of the house by his mom.

Tyler wishes his dad was still here. He left him and his mom when he was like, 3 years old? He probably lives somewhere in Canada or something, he doesn't really care.


	3. The Neighbourhood

\- a week later -

It's 7pm,  
Tyler, his mom and his siblings are standing on the sidewalk, watching all the moving boxes being put into a truck in front of their neighbors house.

''Come, we're gonna help them with the boxes.'' says his mom out all of sudden. Tyler and his siblings nod and walk their ways to the house its driveway to get the boxes.

''Thankyou for helping us kids, we really appreciate it.'' John says, walking with the box with a barbecue in it. Tyler smiles a little when he sees that box, remembering what happened a week earlier, and put his box in the truck. ''You're welcome, we owe it for you, for the cookies after all those years.'' Zack chuckles. John smiles, but goes on with putting more boxes into the truck.

After an hour they are finally done with loading the truck, and they all walk to the driveway of the Coopers.

Tylers mom hugs Susan strong, and John gives Tyler and his siblings also a hug. ''I'm gonna miss you kids, like really.'' he says, and pulls back to hug Tylers mom.

Then Mrs. Cooper walks to Tyler to hug him. ''I'm gonna miss you Tyler, so much'' she says, as she gives a kiss on his cheek when they pull apart. She holds Tylers head with two hands at each side of his head, while looking in his eyes. ''You are a special kid, Tyler. Don't forget that.'' she says. ''Thankyou, i'm gonna miss you too.'' the boy answers, while one tear rolls over his right cheek. He is the oldest sibling, so he knows Susan and John the longest out off all the siblings.

Everyone hugs Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, and everyone cries, one more than another. The youngest sibling, Jay, isn't going to admit that he's crying, but you can clearly see his bottom lip trembling, but nobody is saying anything about it.

''I think it's time to go, Susan.'' John says soft to his wife, who is standing next to him, hugging Maddy. ''Just one kiss.'' she says, and she kisses Zack on his cheek, who wipes it off immediately. Susan smiles. ''It's time to go. Remember we love you so much, and we are all gonna miss you.'' she sniffles a little, and wipes a tear off her cheek. Then she gets into the passengers seat from the truck, and John gets into the drivers' seat.

Tylers mom takes Tylers hand, and squeezes a little, as they watch them drive off the street.

They keep watching, just when they can't see the truck anymore, they leave the driveway from the now empty house, and go into their own house.  
When they all sit at the kitchen table, Tyler his mom starts talking.

''The new neighbors,'' she starts, and everyone looks up to her sudden speaking. ''They're already moving in tomorrow. Susan told me that, when she hugged me.'' she continues.

Tylers eyes go wide. "Do you know who the family is?" he asks. "Uhm yes.. family Dun? I think?" she thinks for a little. "Yes, the family is called family Dun. They have 4 children, so you guys have someone to talk to." she says.

"Fuck yes! Finally!" yells Zack, Jay and Maddy also look really happy.

Tylers stomach did a backflip. He really wants to know if one of the children is a boy around his age. "D-do you maybe know their ages?" he asks soft. "Yes, they're 17, 15 , 13 and 12." his mom answers.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE ALSO ALL OUR AGES TOO?!" Maddy screams. Jay is also really happy. "THIS IS AMAZING!" he yells.

Tyler is silent. He really wanna know if the oldest is a boy or girl, but he don't wanna sound suspicious or too excited.

"We're gonna organize a barbecue for them tomorrow, a kind of welcome gesture. And you guys can get to know each other a little bit." his mom says, with a smile on her face. That's actually not even a bad idea to do, Tyler thinks. He really wants to know everyone in that new family, especially knowing if that 17-year old is a boy or a girl.

"Yes! Let's do that! I wanna get to know everyone in that family." Zack says happily. "Okay, can everyone help me tomorrow with setting everything up? I hope the weather's good by the way." their mom answers.

"Yeah sure! I'll look on the weather app." Tyler says, while he's taking his phone out his pocket. He clicks on the app, and sees the weather of the next day. "It's gonna be 20 degrees outside tomorrow!" he says to his mom.

"Oh that's amazing! We're gonna start setting up at around 1, okay? Susan told me they'll arrive here in the morning, so we have the time to get ideas for the party." his mom answers. "Yes, that alright." Maddy answers.

Everyone walks upstairs, to their bedrooms, because it was already 11pm.

Tyler walks to his closet to grab some clothes to sleep in. He changes his clothes and goes to lay in his bed.

I really really hope the oldest sibling is a boy, and handsome, Tyler thinks. A boy and handsome. And gay. Wait, am i gay? I mean all the relationships i had with girls were not even that serious, so it could be possible.

After thinking about that for 1,5 hour, the boy finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls this is probably so bad. Anyways tell me what you think about it (:


End file.
